The present invention relates to a semiconductor production facility and, more particularly, to a metal mold for sealing semiconductor devices with a resin and including a shutter gate mechanism.
Generally, semiconductor devices sealed with a resin, i.e., so-called plastic ICs (Integrated Circuits) are produced by a metal mold. A metal mold for this kind of application may be provided with a shutter mechanism at a gate thereof which forms a resin passageway and a resin inlet port, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 41980/1991 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 13037/1987 by way of example. However, the conventional metal mold with a shutter mechanism has some problems left unsolved, as follows. A shutter included in the mechanism cannot be driven without resorting to a complicated drive arrangement. An exclusive drive source for the shutter has to be built in a lower mold forming a part of the metal mold, complicating the mold configuration and increasing the cost.